


Yu-gi-oh Oneshots Series

by KittyKittyChan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5861671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKittyChan/pseuds/KittyKittyChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please only request oneshots from Yu-gi-oh Gx and the first season of Yu-gi-oh!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pharaoh Atem

Y/N'S POV 

"Y/N! You will give me the millennium bracelet right now!" A certain thief yelled. "No can do Thief King!" I yelled back. "I hope you know every single day you refuse to give me the bracelet , I will keep coming back the next!" The thief yelled. " I will never give it to you! No matter how much you come back to get it !" I yelled. "Sir, her horse is just as bad as her! She won't listen." A thief informed. "Then we'll come back tomorrow. " Thief King said. Then they left. Ok, that was close. I need to find the village of the Pharaoh so I can give him the last item. I thought. I then decided it was time to find somewhere to sleep. About half an hour later I found an oasis, I slept there for the night. When I woke up the next morning, there was a group of 3 men sitting there and staring at me. "So, is there anything you'd like?" I asked awkwardly. "Umm, what are you doing here ma'am." One asked. "Well, I was running from the thief king yesterday, and I grew tired and I found this place, so." I explained. "Why were you running from Bakura?" Another asked. "Well, he wants the item that I am to give to the pharaoh." I said. "May we take you there?" The last one asked. "Sure! I've been looking for him for quite a while." I said with a happy tone. About an hour later I found myself in a town." Thank you sirs. I owe you much." I said as I made my way through the town to the castle. "Guards please let me in. I must see The Pharaoh to give him something." I tried to explain. "Sorry, pharaohs orders. No one but people who have a appointment with him is allowed." The guards said in us-ion. "Guards. Whats all the yelling about." Someone asked. "Well, this girl wanted to get in to give you something, My Pharaoh." The Guards said bowing "Girl, what is your name?" the pharaoh asked kindly. "Umm, Y/N Nosigima." I answered. " Why are you here, Y/N." The pharaoh asked. "Well, 2 years ago, before my mom and dad died, they asked me to do something that they could never do. And that was give the pharaoh the last millenium item. So for the last 2 years I've been trying to get here to give this band to you." I said. "No. Keep it. For you will now be staying at the castle. If I ever need you to, you will need to use the power of the bracelet. Do you understand?" Atem said in a very very sexy deep voice. "Y-Yes my lord." I said in a shaky voice. "Atem. Call me Atem."The Pha- Atem said."Mana, can you please show Y/N to the extra room?" Atem said. "Sure Atem." the girl named Mana said. I then started following Mana down long halls. "Here you go Y/N." Mana said. "Thank you!" I said very excited. When I walked in it looked like a castle.(Her family was poor. But still, its a room in the pharaohs castle soooo, whatever. back to the one shot) After a while there was knock on my door. "Yes?" I said. "Come out for dinner." A grumpy voice said. I then walked out, after a while of wandering, I found the dining hall. "S-Sorry I'm late. I got lost." I said while rubbing my neck. "It's ok." Atem said. I then sat down at the only empty seat. "Everyone. I would like you all to meet Y/N Nosigima." Atem announced "Welcome!" Mana said. Everyone started staring at me then. We started eating after. After dinner, everyone was going back to their rooms. When I got there. There was a change of clothes waiting for me, there was also a note, i said

Wear these clothes for bed, I know that you only have the rags that you were wearing when you came.

Well, whatever. Better get going to bed. When I woke up the next day, there was another note, it said,

Y/N, I would like you to now. There is a closet full of dresses. I know that you will look beautiful in them.  
Well, ok. I then got dressed and walked around the castle. I then bumped into someone. "I-I am very sorry!" I said and looked up to see Atem. "It's alright. I love that dress your in, it makes you look, like a queen." Atem said. I blushed and said thank you. I then ran off to the garden, while Atem went somewhere else.  
ATEM'S POV  
After she ran off I went to my meeting. When I got there, they started to get to the topic of me getting married. "Pharaoh, you will need a queen " Noble 1 said. " I know, just don't rush me." I said. "Well, whenever your with that Y/N you seem really comfortable, is there anything going on between you two? I also saw you blushing at dinner last night." Noble 2 said. "Well, if we're trying to get them married, then why not just give him the ring we picked out to give to him?" Seto said. "Ok, Here my lord. Seto, please go and get Y/N." Noble 1 said. So then they handed me a ring while Seto went to get Y/N, and the others left. "You wanted to see me Atem?" A voice said. "Uhh, yes! I um did." I said in a nervous tone. I then went infront of her and bent down. "Y/N, will, you marry me?" I asked while looking like a blushing mess. She smiled and yelled "YES!!!!!" I put the ring on her finger and stood up and kissed her.

TIME SKIP (3 DAYS FROM NOW) Y/NS POV  
I was super nervous I was wearing my dress and I was about to go out. (The wedding dress can be anything you want) The doors opened and Atem's mouth dropped. I smiled as I walked down the isle, when I got up there, we did our vows and kissed.

 

THE END


	2. Yami Yugi

Y/NS POV  
It was a rainy day, I was waiting outside the school building. I was thinking about what song I should write next for my fans. I was super popular everywhere. You probably never heard of Gegotie. That's my stage name. It stopped raining, so I decided I should start going back to my mansion. And yes, I am richer than Kaiba, and because of that, everybody thinks that I'm even more of snob than Kaiba. And they think this because they don't know, that I am Gegotie. Oh, look, I'm finally here.When I opened the doors, I saw my brother, he was not blood related to me because his parents died in a fire, so the the Taylor family wanted to take him in. 1/4 of the maids and butlers were at the door waiting for me. "Welcome back sister." Jack, my brother said. " Hello older brother. How are you today. Anything new in college?" I asked. "Nothing new happened today in college. You know, girls trying to go on a date with me and all. The classes are always SO boring." My brother said with a TON of enthusiasm. (Sarcastic!) I smiled and walked up to my room.I then, suddenly got a text saying that if I didn't go on a date with them then my parents would. die. So I called them to see if Mom and Dad really were there. "Hello, is my mom and dad really there sir?" I asked. "Well, they are, just, having a hard time surviving." The voice at the other end said. "Fine, I'll go on a date with you." I said, I hung up and started to go the place he told me to be (Anywhere you want) When I got there, my parents were there, they rushed to the limo that I came in. He then suddenly took my hand and led me to his home, he laid me on the bed and started to take off my shirt, "P-Please stop sir. I'll do anything for you if you don't try to touch or rape me," I said in a shakey tone. "I'll think about it," Was all he said, Then when almost all my clothes were off, some random man with spiky hair and different colors busted in, "Hey! How did you get in?" The dude that was trying to rape me said, " You left your door open you idiot," The other man said. Then they started dueling because dueling solves everything. After the duel, the spiky hair guy won. "Well, I'll return you home miss, I know where you live because your one of those rich kids here. Here we go Miss Taylor."The spiky hair guy said. When I got in I was tackled by a hug. "Y/N! Where were you! I was really really worried about you!" Jack said with a really worried tone. The next day, there was the same dude. "Umm, sir, Thank you for saving me yesterday." I said. " No problem. My name is Yami. " Yami said. " Im sure you know mine," I said . After all the classes I saw Yami again, and he asked me to be his girlfriend, and I screamed yes like we were getting engaged.


	3. Just So you knw...

Hello guys, Kitty here, If you'd like to request what you need to do is

1\. What the characters name is

2\. What the character looks like

3\. Characters Crushes

4\. And the storyline

5.Characters Personality

6.And your characters age.

Now, I do write lemons and yandere. So if you want to request that, then go ahead!

I have a quotev account with the exact same work so please do not say I stole anything or something.  
Goodbye now and have a great night or day!


	4. Jaden Yuki ~requested by Akiza~

Jaden Yuki (requested by: Akiza)

Name: Luna  
Looks: Long red hair, yellow eyes  
Personality: Shy, protective of friends, funny, good duelist  
Age: 18  
Requested by: Akiza

 

LUNA'S POV  
I was walking around campus with Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy, when my mind started to go back to my crush, Jaden Yuki. The Famous Slifer red. Then my stupid day dreams about me and him dating started popping up, then I heard. "Hey! Earth to Luna! Are you still in there?" Someone asked while waving there hands in my face. " O-Oh, yeah. Sorry about that, just thinking about someon-something." I said. "Well, Luna. You were thinking about something so hard, that you didn't here Lexi's question!" Jasmine said. "Sorry about that again. Can you please repeat it, I will most definitely listen this time." I said. "I was asking everyone their crush." Lexi said. "Umm, my crush is, uh, Bastion Misawa. Yeah, him." I said " If you say so. " Lexi said while giving me a certain look.

JADEN'S POV  
When I heard Luna say that Bastion was her crush I was heart broken. Like, she must of been good at acting because whenever we were around each other, she would seem like she had a major crush on me. So I just jogged away to my dorm to look at the sea. I then heard foot steps. "Go away." I said (To Luna)with a sad tone. The person the walked away slowly. "Hey Jay, why did you say that Luna. I thought you liked her or something." Sy said. "She likes Bastion." Was all I said. "Oh wow. You must've been crushing her really hard Jay!" Sy said not acting like a good friend. " Just leave me alone for now" I said."Well, alright." Sy said. Sy then started mumbling something to himself about lies. All i heard was "...........she was............. a lie." Oh well. I then went to sleep.

LUNA'S POV TIME SKIP TO MORNING  
Ahh! I felt really really refreshed, I then heard a lot of arguing from Jaden and Bastion of, he was stealing my girl? Who's girl? Jaden? Bastion? I then went out the door to see what was going. "Bastion! I heard it loud and clear! YOU are STEALING MY girl!" Jaden said. "1. I don't even like her like like that. 2. I haven't seen her for 2 days. 3. You and Luna were never even dating, and I would know because news travels fast Jaden. So please just stop assuming that I took Luna away from you. "Wait. You guys are fighting over me" I said very quietly. "Huh. Luna!" They both said " Well Luna, Jaden here has a major cr-" Bastion was cut off by Jaden covering his mouth. "What were you saying Bastion? I couldn't quite here you." I said looking very innocent. "I was saying that Jaden thinks you are a great study buddy." Bastion lied. I smiled and said, "Ok!" I said and ran off.   
JADEN'S POV

 

"You know she was telling a lie when she said that she had a crush on me. She really has a major crush on you Jaden. You are a lucky boy, getting someone as good as her to have a crush on you." Bastion said. "S-She was!?" I said surprise " Y-You c-couldn't t-tell!" Bastion said shocked "Well, yeah of course not." I said " Go back to her and confess you idiot! You were being really dumb." Bastion said. So I ran off to find Luna, I then found her on the beach. "What do you need?" Luna said in a low voice. " Umm, I uh, I wanted to say that I uh have a major crush On you Luna" I said while looking like a blushing mess. She turned around and hugged me. "I do as well." Luna said. I smiled and we shared our first kiss while the sun was setting.


	5. Marik Ishatar

Marik Ishtar

 

Y/N'S POV (8 years old)  
I was living with Marik in the tomb because, when my parents got killed mysteriously, the Ishtar family was the only family you knew that would maybe take you in. Thankfully, they did. Marik and I have gotten quite close for the past 3 years. "Pssssst. Y/N. Me and Ishizu are going outside the tomb. Can you please stay down here? I don't want you to get punished." Marik said. " O-Ok, Marik. Have a fun trip. " I said back to him as him and Ishizu walked out of the room. About 10 minutes later, I was pulled out of the room and I started to get whipped. "Y/N! You should not be keeping secrets from me. For I am the man who took you in when your mother and father were killed. And this is how you repay me! By not telling me that Marik and Ishizu went outside the tomb! You are in SO much trouble now!" Marik's father yelled I then started screaming in pain from all the painful whipping. Then Marik and Ishizu walked in I didn't even notice them though.

MARIK'S POV  
I was SOOOOO angry when I saw what my father was doing to Y/N. I got so angry I lost control. When I woke up, my father was laying there dead. And Y/N was staring at me in aw, confusion, she also had a scared look on her face. "M-Marik. y-you j-j-just k-killed y-your d-dad." Y/N said while stuttering quite a lot. "I I'm sorry. I just lost conrtol." I stated simply.

Y/N'S POV (6 years later)  
Seto Kaiba was hosting a duel tournament. Me, Odion, Ishizu, and Marik were going to all enter it. For once in my life though, I really wasn't even close to knowing where Marik was. Which kind of sucked, because we always had fun things to tell each other. "Y/N." Someone called out. "Hmm?" I said back. " I have been ordered to escort you back to Master Marik" Someone said. "Who are you?" I asked. "I am a rare hunter. Don't worry, I am only allowed to escort you to Master Marik." The Rare Hunter said. "Uhh, okay?" I said as I followed him. "Master Marik, I have brought the girl you asked for" The hunter said. "Good. Y/N, it's been a good 3 weeks since we last saw each other. How is my darling sister doing?" Marik stated. "It's good to see you again too, Marik. I've been doing fine, though I am always thinking about you." I said. " Oh that's very good. Come and follow me." Marik said. "Uh, sure." I said and started walking. "When I got in his room, he closed the door. "So, Y/N ever since 9 years ago I have had a crush on you, do you feel the way?" Marik Asked. "Uhh, ummm Yes." I said and smiled as I hugged him He then kissed my forehead and said. "I love you Y/N L/N."

THE END


	6. Yugi Muto ~requesteed by Hannah Rice~

Y/N'S POV   
I was just sitting there at my desk in school, Joey and Yugi and dueling. I was about to burst out laughing at Joey because he only monsters in he deck. But I wanted to I be nice, so I made sure I didn't. I then walked over to the duel, "Hello, how the duel going?" I asked. "Well, Joey's losing majorly." Tea said. I smiled and thanked her. The bell then rang and everyone rushed outside because it was now the week end. When I was walking, a stray cat came up to me and started rubbing against my leg. "Umm, hi, little kitty." I said nervously. "How about I name you Vanilla?" ( Just a random name. lol) I said and picked the cat up to take him home. The cat snuggled up in my arms, I then smiled, when I got home there was a note waiting for me on my door, it said,

Dear Y/N,  
I am inviting you to a party at the game shop on Sunday night.  
Are you up for it?  
Yugi M.  
Well, I guess I can go, like I have nothing else to do. I thought. I put the cat down on my couch and I started to do my homework.  
"Vanilla, I really hate homework, it's really evil. I don't see why they make students do this evil magic." I said. Vanilla just meowed. I then finished, and i started to make dinner for my self. "Here you go Vanilla." I said as I handed him some food. After i finished eating, I decided to go and play on the computer before bed.

YUGI'S POV  
What do you think Pharaoh. Do you think she's going to come? I asked the Pharaoh. I don't know Yugi. Just calm down and wait for Sunday night. The Pharaoh answered. I decided that should work on my stupid homework. "Yugi, come down and help me please." Grandpa said "Coming Grandpa!" I answered as I ran downstairs. "What do you need help with?" I asked. "Can you put all the cards in order. They all fell down when I tripped." Grandpa said. "Sure Grandpa." I said and smiled. I then started putting all the cards away, there was then a ding at the door from the bell. "Hey Yug. How ya doing." Joey said. "Oh, hey Joey, I'm doing fine, what brings you here?" I asked. " I just wanted to see my best buddy." Joey answered. "Oh okay." I said nodding. "Well, grandpa. I fixed all the cards up." I said. "Perfect! Now you two go and eat. I'm not hungry." Grandpa said. "Well thanks old man. I'm always hungry." Joey said while smiling weirdly. After we ate, I bid Joey a fair well, And I headed off to bed.

THE NEXT DAY  
When I woke up, all I did was help Grandpa with the shop

Y/NS POV  
When I woke up, I saw Vanilla laying in my bed with me. "Hey Vanilla, do you want to go to the park with me?" I asked the cat. It jumped up ran to the door. I got dressed and me and Vanilla walked to the park. "Vanilla, lets go and visit the Game Shop." I told Vanilla, he then started following me. When I got there, Yugi was at the counter. "Hey Yugi." I said. "Oh, um, h-hi." Yugi said. " How's the shop running?" I asked. "Oh, yeah it's going fine." Yugi said. I smiled, "Where's your grandpa? I wanted to give him this treat (whatever you want it to be)." I said. "Oh, he's at the store getting some food. Just leave the treat on the counter and I can give it to him when he comes back." Yugi said. "Well, ok." I said as I left the treat on the counter. I then left and went home

TIME SKIP TO PARTY THATS NEXT DAY (Im lazy)  
I was just arriving at the party and all my friends were there. Yugi came up to me and asked me to follow him. So I did, "Y/N, I've wanted to say this for a while but. I-I have a crush on you, and i want you to be my girlfriend." Yugi confessed. I smiled and nodded.

THE END


	7. Pharaoh Atem ~requested by Alana~

Name: Dawn Florence  
Age: 16  
Looks: tumblr_inline_n843tki43L1s6lw3  
Crush: Pharaoh Atem  
Personality: Kind, Honest, Gentle, willing to risk her life for anyone, and loyal to her friends.   
I sighed as i was washing the floors in the palace. I was thinking about when I wasn't a servant, I was always bullied and beat up. I was different from everybody else, I had pale skin, and they had tanned skin, no matter how many times I tried to get tanned I just couldn't. I would just get sunburned. I just kept washing and washing the floor since I was so spaced out. The floor was so wet that I fell and came back to earth, I could see my reflection in the floor cause it was so shiny. This is what usually happens. "Dawn, get back to work and stop looking at how ugly you are." Priest Seto said. "Yes Priest Seto." I said and bowed and got back to work. If you want to know how I ended up here, when I was a young child I was always bullied and beat up as I told you. But m'lord then found me and asked if I wanted to work as a servant. I smiled and nodded happily, thinking that I wouldn't get bullied anymore. But the thought was soon changed when I met High Priest Seto. But it's been about 6 years so i've gotten used to it. Sometimes I wondered if m'lord even cared that his cousin was bullying me. I just sighed and continued working. Every single day I had to clean all of the floors in the palace. It was a lot of work, but I found it very fun, like, I can always memorize the pictures on the walls. Try to figure out what the heriroglphys on the walls said. So far, all I memorized was the A. I also liked looking at all the different pots that were always handed down from son to son. All the other servants called me 'not a normal servant'. Of course, from my skin tone. But the fact that I liked cleaning the whole palace. What they didn't know was that the other half of my reasons to like cleaning the palace is that, whenever I get to the throne room I get to see m'lord, and I can't help but think about how attractive he is. Today is a special day though, I have to move positions, I get to clean half of the palace, as well as m'lords chamber. His chamber! I just wish i wasn't a servant, maybe I could be treated equally if i had a high enough title. I walked on silently to m'lords chamber and knocked since he was still in there. "Yes?" His voice came. "May I come in m'lord. I need to clean your chamber." I said. "You may enter Dawn." He answered. When I went in i blushed immediately once i saw that he didn't have his tunic on. I just (tried to) ignored that fact. His chamber was already really clean, I just had to dust some things off. I smiled knowing that m'lord was a snobby Pharaoh like a lot of outsiders viewed him as. "Dawn." M'lord said. "Yes??" I said still dusting. "Look at me when I talk." He said as I turned me head. "Are you spacing out?" m'lord asked. I blushed and nodded. "I-It's normal for me m'lord." I said trying to get back to cleaning. "The floors were always so shiny. Was that you?" m'lord asked. "Um yeah. When I spaced out and when Priest Seto bull- told me to keep cleaning." I said remembering something.

Flashback start  
"Dawn follow me." I heard Priest Seto's voice say. "Yes." I said and started walking. "I don't want you trying to tattle tail on me for yelling at you. Alright. You're my yelling bag.(like a punching bag. I dont know). My eyes widened in shock, but I nodded. He dismissed me and I continued cleaning. I was so scared that he would whip me again. Yes, you got that right. Priest Seto whips me. But over the 6 years i've gotten used to it.  
Flashback end  
I started to space out again. I noticed that m'lord didn't comment on it. I was a bit happy. I had finished cleaning. I bowed to the shirtless Pharaoh and walked out to clean half of the palace. It's been about 1 week since we've gotten an attack by the Thief King. I don't know why, but when he attacked he tried to kidnap me. I don't know why, but at least m'lord didn't let it happen. But the Thief King's words were along this, "Well well Pharaoh. It seems that I've got your most prized posession. I'll be seeing you later." But m'lord didn't let that happen. The Thief King only got injured in the leg. But he somehow got away. I then bumped into someone. I looked up to see Isis. "Dawn. The Pharaoh as requested you." She said with a straight face. I smiled and nodded. I walked down the hall to m'lords chamber. *knock knock knock* "Come in." I heard m'lord said. I smiled and sighed. And walked in. "Do you need anything m'lord?" I asked. "I love you Dawn." m'lord said. "Wh-What! W-What did you just say m'lord!?" I said suprised. "Call me Atem. And I said I love you." Atem said with a straight face. I blushed. "I I uh l-love you too." I said


	8. Pharao Atem ~requested by kari~

Y/N'S POV  
I was sitting in my home, thinking about how hot it was, and all the children that were playing outside. I sighed and mumbled to my self, "Oh, how I wish to be a kid again." "Miss L/N, could you come and play with us outside?" One of the kids asked. "Alright." I said and smiled, as I walked outside. "Would you like to play ball Miss L/N?" Another kid asked. "Sure!" I answered. We then started playing ball. I was then knocked down by some guy with really rich clothing on. "I-I'm v-v-very s-sorry s-sir." I said while sweating a lot. "You are in a lot of trouble lady." The man said. "Priest Seto, might I ask what you are doing to this young lady?" Some one with a deep voice asked. "I was about to punish her for bumping in to me, m'lord." The man named Priest Seto said. "Seto, I would not like to catch you doing this to another human who just 'bumped in to you'" The other man said. "Yes m'lord" Preist Seto said, as he walked away and glared at me. "Miss L/N, you are very brave. Standing up to a priest like that." One of the kids stated. "You are also very very lucky, almost every person who isn't high in class dies without getting to talk to someone with high class." A different kid said. "Well, let's keep playing, shall we?" I asked. We kept playing ball, and after we were done, we started talk about our lives. " Well, kids, it's getting late. I should see you tomorrow." I said and walked home. When I got there, there was guards doing their job, at MY house. When I walked in, there was the man that saved me. "Hello, Miss L/N. " The man said. "Umm, hello, Who are you?" I asked. "I am the Pharaoh." THE Pharaoh said. "Oh, u-um. W-Would you l-like s-something f-from m-me?" I asked nervously hoping he wouldn't kill me. " I would like to meet you at your house everyday after sun set." He said calmly. "R-Really!" I said in shock. " Yes, you seem very interesting, and I like how you are with kids. They seem to like you." He stated. "Oh, u-um sure, Yeah I'll meet you." I said "Well, goodbye then." The Pharaoh said as he and his guards walked away. I sighed and slid down. "Woooooow!" Some little voices said. I looked out the window and saw 2 little heads. "D-Did you guys see that!" I said "Yeah! Miss L/N! You are like, the coolest person ever! The Pharaoh asked in PERSON, to talk with you every day!" The kid on the right said. "Yeah! You're like, so lucky!: The kid on the left said. "Oh, if you think so. You two should be getting home though." I said as I smiled softly. I laid down on my bed to think about somethings I then closed my eyes and drifted asleep. I woke up to some kids in there whispering to each other. "What are you guys talking about?" I asked sound very very tired. "Should we tell her?" The ids asked each other. "Well, we heard the Pharaoh might ask you to move in to the castle." The kids said. I then fell off my bed. "What! He's only met me once!" I said very very surprised and confused. "Well, that's what one of the guards told us" one of the kids said. " Well anyway. What game do you want to play today?" I asked. "We want to know everything about you and the Pharaoh. And then, we can tell you some stories, and then you can tell us more stories on and on until sunset" A young kid said 

SUNSET  
"Well, goodbye you guys." I said to the kids as I walked away to my home, I thankfully got there before The Pharaoh. It took about 30 mins later before he came. "Hello m'lord." I said as he walked in " Please, just call me Atem." Atem said. "Alright M'lor- Atem. What do you want to talk about?" I asked " I want to know if you want to come and live in the palace with me." Atem stated I looked shocked" It would be an honor" I said. "Then pack your stuff" Atem said as I walked to pack my stuff. I barely had anything to pack so that was easy. "Y/N, I know that we haven't known each other for very long, whenever i think of you, i get distracted from everything. I think I think I have a crush on you." Atem said confessed "I feel the same way." I said

 

THE END


	9. Yami Bakura ~ requested by Cheokee~

Name: Arianna

Appearance: Thick, Medium Dark brown hair and dark brown eyes that turn visibly brown in sunlight. Caramel skin.

Age: 13-14

Personality: Shy, kind, sweet, adorable, bipolar at times, and smart  
"Please Arianna! It's just for 1 night and that's that tonight! The dance!" Bakura pleaded. "No! If I am going to 'date' you for a night, I would like to be for real! Not just to impress Yugi!" Arianna yelled back. "It's not to impress Yugi! I want it so then we can go to the dance together! What if my yami gets to take you! Then would you go?" Bakura asked. "Of course no- wait. Yeah! Of course I'll go! I was just joking with you Bakura!" I said smiling. "Great." Bakura said. I started walking away to my room when I realized what I just agreed to."*sigh* Might as well get ready." I muttered under my breath. Let me tell you all this all started. FLASH BACK START

1 YEAR AGO  
"OK class. Please welcome Bakura. Arianna please show Bakura around." My 2nd year teacher Mr. Jacobs said. "Yes sir." I said. Then the bell rang. I got up and grabbed Bakura's arm. "Ok B-Bakura. I I h-h-ave t-to s-show y-you a-around." I said shyly, I then started dragging him to the shoe lockers. "O-Ok. T-this i-is the s-shoe l-lockers. " I said pointing to the lockers. "Hey. You with da white hair. Why are ya hangin out wit dat teachers pet?" A drunk bully said. " I am hanging out with her 1. I was told to, 2. I am hanging out with her because I know Arianna is a very nice girl." A darker british voice said. "Hmphhh. Whatervr." The bully said. Bakura then turned around. "There! All taken care of." Bakura said with a smile. And that wasn't the only time he saved me. Once, Seto Kaiba was trying to kidnap me for something. But the same dude kept showing up and saving me. On the 17th of December, I asked Bakura if he knew who this guy was who kept saving me. Because we had became friends by then. I had asked him this, "Bakura, every time I am in trouble. A man with pointier hair like yours keeps saving me. What is going on?" I had asked. "Fine, I'll tell you. That 'man' is an older version of me. Do you see this necklace I have? That's where he lives. I call him Yami Bakura. But he keeps asking to save you. I don't know what his connection with you is. But, there. Now you know." Bakura said with a smile. "Thank you Bakura!" I said as I skipped down the sidewalk.  
FLASHBACK END  
Ever since then, I had started to fall in love with Yami Bakura. But I will tell you how the mess started, it was about 15 minutes ago.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!! Went my phone. I picked it up to see Bakura's number. "Hello Bakura. What do you need?" I had asked. "May I come over to your house to talk with you?" He had asked on the other end. "Yes. Of course you can Bakura." I said. I then heard the door open. "I'm here." I heard Bakura say. I ran to the living room to my amazing friend. "Hey Bakura! So what do you need to talk about?"I .asked sitting down. "I need you to go to the dance with me." Bakura said."W-What! I d-don't go to the dance's and you know that!" said blushing. "Please Arianna! It's just for 1 night and that's that tonight! The dance!" Bakura pleaded. "No! If I am going to 'date' you for a night, I would like to be for real! Not just to impress Yugi!" Arianna yelled back. "It's not to impress Yugi! I want it so then we can go to the dance together! What if my yami gets to take you! Then would you go?" Bakura asked. "Of course no- wait. Yeah! Of course I'll go! I was just joking with you Bakura!" I said smiling. "Great." Bakura said. I started walking away to my room when I realized what I just agreed to."*sigh* Might as well get ready." I muttered under my breath. I went out to the mall to find a dress to wear. (Pick whatever you want.) The dance was starting in 3 hours from now so I thought, why not get some food. And when I was eating, I then thought, I might have to wear make up. But no! I don't wear make up self! I walked home and curled my hair. And put the dress on. I didn't think I looked that good. I walked to my car and drove to the park where the dance was being held. "Ok Arianna. You're here. At your first high school dance. Breath in, breath out."I said to myself. I then looked over to see a white haired man wearing a trench coat. I got out of my car and ran up to him. "Bakura!"I yelled waving my hand around. "Huh? Oh. Arianna. There you are." He said turning around and hugging me. "How long were you out here waiting for me?" I asked. "No time at all. I just got here. My host said that you might not come." Yami Bakura said. "B-Bakura. I have something I need to say. Ever since you kept saving me when I was in trouble last year. I had a crush on you. I thought it was just a puppy crush. B-But it kept on growing. I then realized, I had fallen in love with my friend! I love you Bakura!" I said hugging him tighter. He cracked a smirk. "I love you too Arianna. Look up at me."He said. I obeyed and looked up at him. Our lips touched as soon as the first firework lit up.  
THE END


	10. Zane Truesdale ~requested by Kailey~

Selena Muto  
Long ombré Black to purple to red hair tan skin 4'9 violet eyes  
Sweet, fun, caring, has blonde moments (they act stupid without knowing till later) loves partying , night owl and when on bad side, she's terrifying  
15  
I was walking down the street to go back to the game shop from the store. But that was when HE showed up again. Zane Truesdale. I had tried to hide my self, but that didn't turn out so good. As soon as he got out of his fancy limo, he was like. "Oh Selena I know where you are. Why don't you just come out now so you won't have to embarrass your self later." So, being me, I came out of my 'amazing super special triple chocolate hiding spot'. "What do you want Zane." I said."I want a duel. We haven't dueled since middle school you know." He stated with a straight face. "Fine. A duel you have." I said huffing. "Get in the car then." He said getting in himself. "So un-gentlemen like." I muttered rolling my eyes. When we got out of the limo, I noticed that when we got out we were at Seto Kaiba's park."Really Zane? This place?" I asked squinting my eyes. "Yep. Kaiba said we could use it. He only let me use it is because he said that I look cool and I'm hot. So." Zane stated walking in. When we walked into our dueling arena. I noticed that a big crowd was in the stands. I saw some people I don't know and Jagger Princeton. "Really Zane? You had to bring Jagger?" I asked. "No. He came by himself. Let's start our duel then." Zane said calmly.

AFTER THE MATCH (Because I don't feel like writing the duel)

"And like always they come out tied." Jagger said. "Really Jagger! I don't need you stupid comments!" I yelled leaving the building. "Geez. That stupid Zane, making me stop what was doing just to get in a tie game." I ranted as I walked home. "I'm home Yugi! Grandpa." I yelled through the house but no answer. Then, the phone rang. So, like any normal person I picked it up. "Hello, Selena here for the Kame Game Shop how may I help you?" I said. "Selena. You've never been able to help me." A voice I hadn't heard in a long time. "What do you need Kaiba." I said my voice shaking. "Your voice is shaking Selena. Anyway, who won the match? You or Zane?" He asked. "Neither of us won the duel. It was a tie. Now I have to go if that was all you had to say." I said about to hang up. "Wait. You want to know where Yugi is right?" Kaiba suddenly said. "Yes.I do want to know where he went." I said slowly. "Hahaha. OK. I told Yugi, that if he wanted to leave the place he's in, he would have to get beaten in a duel. So I chose you. Your one clue to where he is, is. Been here before. Was forced to the same thing. Beautiful smells. But to many seagull noises. Well, bye Selena. I would love to talk to you again." He said jokingly? Whatever. I have to get to Yugi. So I ran to the beach. Only to find, Zane, Grandpa, Kaiba, and Yugi with chains around his feet. "So who do I have to duel?" I asked terrified for Yugi's safety. "First, you duel your dear brother. Then, after you loose, you can duel Zane, and then dear old me."Kaiba said in my ear. I turned around to see Grandpa vomiting. I then realized what it looked like. "Ugh, ew." I said stepping away. "I'm sorry Yugi." I said as I got ready to duel.

AFTER THE DUEL (Yugi Vs Selena)  
"Wow. I won. I really won. I beat the King of Games." I said laying down in the sand. "Good Job. Selsee." Zane said chuckling. "REALLY ZANE! DON"T CALL ME THAT HERE! JUST GET READY TO DUEL!" I said mad.

AFTER THE DUEL (Zane Vs Selana)  
"Well, looks like you didn't win Selena. Do I get my prize now Kaiba?" Zane said. "Well of course Zane." Kaiba said smiling. (Bye Bye puppies) I was then getting dragged off by Zane. And he led me to his limo, AGAIN. "Am I your prize or something?" I asked being sassy. "You're part of it. I asked Kaiba that when I beat you in our duel if my prize could be you and me dating." Zane said like it wasn't weird at all. " Wait wha-! Zane! You and me are dating now! I can't deal with this! We've been rivals since elementary school! But I guess I have fancied you for quiet a bit." I said blushing. "Good, because we're rival lovers from here on out." Zane said.As he got out and locked the doors from outside to 'keep me there' for later.


	11. Chazz Prinsten ~requested by คภɠєl ฬเภςђєรtєг~

Name: Angel Kaiba  
Looks: long brown hair, bright blue eyes, an old scar on her cheek from her step father.  
Personality: bubbly, can be sarcastic, really nice and sweet, really close to her brothers.  
Age: 16 " Hey Alexis, do you think Chazz might have a um, crush on me?"I asked. "Well why would I know? How about you go on and ask the love expert?" She said obviously annoyed. "Well fine then." I said walking over to Atticus. "Hey Atticus! Do you think Chazz has a crush on me?" I asked. "Well, I don't know if HE has a crush on you but I do know WHO has a crush on him." He said winking. "A-Atticus! We agreed to not bring that up again!" I said blushing. "Well I think you should go for it." He said pushing me towards Chazz. I shook my head and started running back to my dorm when I heard someone call, "Angel! Wait up!" Someone yelled. "Huh!?" I said shocked somebody was calling after me. "You need t-to duel me." The person said. I turned around to see the one and only Chazz Princeton. "W-Why?" I asked still shocked. "If I win, you go on a date with me. If you win then you don't have to go." He said trying to catch his breath. "W-Well um, sure." I said turning my body towards the duel arena. AFTER THE DUEL  
"I-I'll still go on a date with you Chazz." I said as I walked over to him. "R-really?" He asked shocked that I would go on a date with him. "Of course. How about we meet at the beach around 5 pm?" I suggested. "Yeah. That sounds great." He said standing up. "Well I got to go, my brother will probably call me soon." I said waving as I left. As soon as I got to my dorm room, I heard a phone ring. I went over to pick it up, "Yes?" I said. "Angel. There you are. That good for nothing Crowler said he couldn't find you anywhere when I asked where you were. Are you having a good time at Duel Academy?" I heard Seto ask. "Seto! Of course I'm having a good time at the academy! How are you and Mokuba?" I said. "We're doing fine. But me and Mokuba both miss you dearly. Well I have to go. Mokuba wants to see Yugi for some random reason." He said hanging up. 5:00 PM AT THE BEACH  
I was running to the beach because I thought that I might be late. When I got to the beach I saw Chazz sitting in the sand. I ran up behind him and hugged him. "Hello Angel." He said without turning around. "Hello Chazz." I said, right after that he decided to turn around and make me fall on him. "C-Chazz!" I said with my face redder than a tomato. Chazz then started to laugh at how red. "Chazz! That wasn't f-funny." I said trying to act like I didn't enjoy that. "Stop acting like you didn't enjoy that." He said staring at me. "Chazz. Do you think, I'm um p-pretty? Because you keep staring at me." I asked. "I don't think your pretty-" He started I started to think he didn't like me. "-your beautiful Angel. You are my angel." He finished as he started hugging me. I hugged him back and blushed. "Awww." We heard. I looked over Chazz's shoulder to Jaden, Atticus, Alexis and Syrus all on a boat. "H-Hey!" I yelled embareced. "It was so sweet though! I knew soon enough you would go for him Angel!" Atticus yelled. "Wow! Chazz is on a date! I never knew he had feelings!" Jaden yelled. "Hey!" Chazz yelled at Jaden. "Jaden that was pretty mean. And everybody should have feelings. Unless your Zane." Syrus said. "Well good job Angel!" Alexis yelled at me. "T-Thanks." I said as I took Chazz's hand and ran away from them. I thought, I know it's stupid, but I'm going to take him to the docks. But when I got there, do you want to know who I bumped in to? My BROTHER! Seto! "A-Ah! Seto! W-What are you doing here?" I asked nervous. "I just wanted to visit my little sister. But Angel. Who is this?" He answered pointing to Chazz. "This is Chazz. Is it fine if I um date him?" I asked even more nervous. "Follow me." He said motioning us. We then followed us to the Obelisk Blue Boys dorm. We sat down on one of the couches in the main hall. "So, Chazz. How much do you love my sister out of 100?" He asked still glaring. "I love her 1000 times out of 100. Probably way more than that." Chazz said. "Ok... Angel, how much do you love Chazz Angel?" He asked not glaring as much. "I love more than 1000 out of 100." I said tightning my grip on Chazz's hand. Seto started to laugh. "A-Angel! You really thought I wouldn't let you date Chazz! First off, he's rich enough for our family, second off, my little sister can have whatever she wants." Seto said standing up. "Well, I now have to leave and go have a meeting with the good for nothing Crowler and Chanceler Sheppard." Seto said standing up to leave. "I love you Chazz!" I said kissing his cheek. "I love you too Angel." Chazz said. We then left the Boys dorm to go to the card shop. Only to see Bastion and Jaden there. "Oh hey Angel and Chazz!" Jaden said already forgetting the earlier events. " If my calculations are correct, you two are dating now. Right?" Bastion said. "Your calculations are correct Bastion. You were finally right for once. " I said. "H-Hey! My calculations are correct a lot of times Angel. I think your name should've been Devil." Bastion said. "Well, Devil isn't a as nice name as Angel." Chazz spoke up.


	12. Yami Yugi LEMON ~requested by YamixAngel~

This is Yami x OC (Angel) Lemon. Angel belongs to YamxAngelforever 

"Hey Angel, you and Yami have been dating for about 5 months now. Have you guys had any action yet?" Te'a asked. "W-What! Te'a! That's kind of disgusting to say!" I yell blushing. "What! I just wanted to know." Te'a defended. "Yeah yeah whatever. I have to go to the library." I said leaving. It was mid winter, very very cold. Burrr. We were on winter break which was great because that meant I could go on more dates with my boyfriend of 5 months, Yugi's yami. It has been 4 months since Yami got his own body. Which was amazing because that meant I could go on dates with him without it being weird. I love Yami more than any words could ever say. I still remember when we first met. Yugi was very nervous to introduce me to Yami. FLASHBACK START   
What happened was I was going over to Yugi's for homework like I normally did. But when I walked in I saw Yugi talking with this floating ghost that looked a bit like Yugi."Um Yugi. What is that?" I asked pointing at Yami. "Oh um. This is Yami. Another older version of me." Yugi said. "So this is what you'll look like whenever puberty is nice to you?" I asked mentally laughing because loved teasing Yugi about how short he is. "Um no Angel. Yami can't remember a bunch of things from his past. But I was just talking with him about on Sunday you and him should go to the museum." Yugi explained. "Well sure, it sounds fun. I've always wanted to go to the museum since I was a little girl." I said. smiling. "Wha- whatever. Fine I'll go Yugi." Yami said. "Great! Now lets go do that dumb homework." Yugi said going upstairs. I nodded and followed him. I noticed that Yami had been staring at me for a while, I thought he was just examining me. But little did I know, he was checking me out.

FLASHBACK END  
"Oh, I'm at the Library." I muttered to myself. I then bumped into someone. "I'm so sor-"I looked up. "-Yami! I missed you so much!" I said hugging him. Yami chuckled."I missed you too Angel." Yami said hugging me back. "Do you want to go over to my house to catch up?" I asked. You see, Yami was going to Egypt for 2 months to find more about his past. So far we've found out that Yami was a pharaoh and his name was Atem, I still don't know why I could see him in his ghost form when we first met. "Sure, lets go to your house to catch up." He said taking my hand and leading me to my house. When we got there he got his key from his pocket. "So you cleaned up your house in the 2 months I was gone huh?" He said. "I wanted to give you a surprise whenever you came over to my house again." I said sitting on a couch. "Well bumping in to you was a huge surprise Angel." Yami said rubbing my cheek. "So, Te'a asked if you and me have had any 'action' yet." I said blushing again. "Well we haven't had any yet,-" He paused and moved his mouth to my ear and whispered, "-but we can have some if you'd like." "O-Ok. I guess I don't have a problem with that?" I said. "Great." Was all he said.  
LEMON START  
Yami started to pull of my shirt, but only to be disapointed that another articale of clothing was hiding my body from him. "Yami, I have to wear a bra and you know that." I said unclasping my bra for him. He then nodded in approval of my removal. I was really embarrassed. He then started to take off my pants and panties. After that was over, he sucked on my right breast and rubbing my left nipple. After he was done, he did the same treatment to my other breast. He was then done with that, so he took of his shirt and pants + boxers. I then looked at me for my approval, when I nodded he entered into me. It really really hurt. "A-Ah!" I groaned and moaned a lot in that time period. " Say my name Angel." Yami ordered. "Y-Yami!" I said. "Louder!" He ordered again. "Y-YAMI!" I screamed. He thrusted even harder and harder. "I- I'm going to come!" yelled. "I- I will too!" He yelled aswell. He thrusted one last time before he fell on me.

LEMON END

Once we got on, I wanted to put my bra and panties on because I was to lazy to put on at least a shirt. Yami just put his boxers back on. I was getting some water for both us and flavoring it. "Hey Yami. Here's some water for you." I said handing him the water. "Thanks my love." He said while hugging me. "I can't wait till your 3rd year of high school is over." He said into my hair. You see, this is my last year of high school. I've always had straight A's throughout my whole school career. Half of the year has gone by already. But we and Yami agreed that after I was done with high school, we'd find a place to move into and get married and start a family. It will be pretty sad to say good bye to everyone, but hey. I would've had to do that someday. And my friends can always visit me to. It will be a nice life. "Yami, what would you do if I quit school so we could start our life together early?" I asked. "I would make you go back to school because you should be fully educated." Yami answered holding my body. " I love you more than anything Yami." I said. "I love you more than anything as well Angel." Yami said.


	13. Duke Devlin ~requested by Maleficent~

Name: luka la rose  
Looks;http...  
Age: 20  
Personality: shy

I was walking down the streets that lead to my high school, Domino High. It had been two years since I had graduated high school. I still kept in touch with my old friends like Yugi and Joey. My little sister, Miku Misa Rose, was in her third year of high school this year. The funny thing is that Miku has all the same teachers that I had. I was brought out of my thought when I fell to the ground. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" I said not looking up to see who it was. "Luka, look up baby." Said a voice I know way to well. I looked up to see the one and only Duke Devlin. "Devlin! What did I tell you about calling me baby! That was a one time thing and you blew it! No second chances." I said getting mad. "What if I give myself a second chance. You should know that I still love you." Duke said pleading. "No, I already told you this two years ago when you broke my heart! No more chances! You had your chance in high school but you blew it so sucks to be you Devlin!" I yelled stomping off to the high school. I got there in 5 minutes do to me running, but, with Duke following me. The truth is that I still would love to date him, I just don't want my heart broken for the third time. I instantly darted into the forest, the place that was for me and only me. I was happy because Duke didn't know that I had came in to here, well that's what I thought until I heard, "Come on out Luka! I have your sister Miku with me! She really misses you already!" Yelled Duke. "No! I'm not coming out. Send Miku in or something if she wants to see me. I will only come out once you leave." I yelled back. "Well fine! Since I care about Miku, I'll leave." He said 'leaving'. Being dumb, I went outside the forest thinking that Duke had left and that Miku was waiting for me. But as soon as I walked out I was embraced with a hug from the back. "Let go Duke." I said already knowing it was Duke. "I am never letting go Luka, I finally have you in my grasp again, so why would I let you go?" He whispered in my hair. I relaxed a bit, happy to be in his arms again. The reason we broke up was because, before Miku had moved away from mom, I had lived with my dad. He would always get drunk, and you know. And it was to much for me to handle, so I broke up with Duke saying he spent way to much time with his cheerleaders. And he still doesn't know that it was my father's fault. "WHAT! Rin! This creepy dude is molesting my sister!" I heard Miku's voice say. "Let Go!" I growled as I pushed him off. "Miku! It's not what you think! He's my ex boyfriend! Don't worry!" I said running after my sister. But she wouldn't slow down. After I lost sight of her, I felt a presence that I hadn't felt in two years. "Luka, I thought I told you to keep your slutty hands off of my Duke." Said my bully.  
" M-Meiko, I-I'm n-not r-really i-i-in the m-mood f-for this." I said twirling my hair, I twirl my hair when I'm nervous, and Meiko makes me very, very nervous. As she started walking towards me, I closed my eyes, getting ready for the impact, but I never felt it. I slowly opened my eyes, only to see the back of a red vest. "Meiko. I've told you a thousand times that you have to keep your slutty hands off of Luka." Duke said. "Duke! How dare you hurt your own girlfriend! After everything you two have done!" Said one of Meiko's sidekicks. "First off IA, me and Meiko were never dating. Second off, it was me and Luka who did everything together." Said Duke getting angry. "H-How dare you hit a g-girl Duke!" Said a weak Meiko. Just then, Yugi and Tea came over. "Duke what's goi-" "Don't t-talk to him right now Yugi." I said stopping him. " I wouldn't even call you a girl Meiko. You're the rare spieices, the slut." Duke said helping me get up. " T-Thank you Duke." I said blushing, gaining enough courage to kiss Duke on the lips once more. "L-Luka! I thought you were done with me!?" Duke said surprised. "I can tell you something you should know if you follow me." I said taking his hand, dragging him to the forest at the school. "So what is it?" Duke asked. "Well, the real reason I broke up with you was because of my father. You see, before Miku moved in with me, I lived with my father. And whenever he got drunk., he would force me from my room and he would you know. And I couldn't handle it at the time, so I broke up wit you. But then, half a year later, my father died from a disease that uncommon at the time. And we didn't know that he had it, which I am quite glad about. So that's why I broke up with." I said starting to cry. "You should've told me what was going on then. I know you said no second chances, but I would like to ask again, Luka, will you be my girlfriend?" Duke asked hugging me. "I- I guess I'll be your girlfriend." I said hugging him back. "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" We heard someone scream, We both looked at beginning of the forest path, only to see Mai fangirling. "Mai! Get out of here!" I yelled at her. "Ugh, fine. But don't expect this to be a secret." She said winking as she left. Duke kissed me. After that. We decided that Duke would move in with me and Miku.


	14. Chazz Prinsten ~requested by Xmas Bunny~

Name: Maya Smith  
Looks: chick  
Age: 17  
Personality: Loner, Dark, Mysterious, Quiet, Sarcastic, Temper-mental  
Crush: Chazz

"Have you ever heard that girl talk?" One of the students at Duel Academy wandered. You see, there was a certain student named Maya Smith. She was the 2nd best duelist at Duel Academy, the top Obelisk after Zane. Maya didn't like to talk unless it was necessary. "No man, I never heard that chick talk one peep. Let's go ask Zane. If he'll even answer." Said another student. "Yeah." Then they let. "Finally, they're gone." Maya said, as she stood up. Only to bump into a certain someone. "So Maya, I thought I told you to not let them say things like that to you." Said a voice she knew too well, Zane Truesdale. The number 1 excelling student in everything from good looks to good grades and duels. "Yeah, sorry Zane. I wasn't thinking." She said. "That's not enough, but I will let it slide. Get to class, you'll be late." Zane said as he pushed her forwards. "Yeah, bye." She said as she ran. Once she got to the classroom, she noticed that she was the 6th one there. "Damn it! 6th is not good enough.' She said quietly, as she sat down next to the most bossy of Obelisks, Mr. Chazz Princeton himself. "So I here that you never talk huh Maya." Chazz said not opening his eyes. Maya just nodded silently. "Well then why don't you talk. I here that you talk all the time for Zane!" Chazz said getting mad. "O-Ok, I-I'm s-so sorry." Maya said. "That's more like it. " Chazz said going back to his resting poition. Maya then thought, 'Wait, what am I doing listening to Chazz! I'm a better duelist then him! I can don't have to talk just for him. "Chazz. After all the classes, you and me are dueling ok. You understand." Maya said and looked away. But whenever she tried to look away, that just made her think about him even more. 'UGHHHHHH! Why am I thinking these thoughts!' This was the last class of the day, and then it was her duel. "Maya Smith. What was the Pharaoh's name that ruled over Great Ancient Egypt." Said the most boreing teacher EVER! "It's Pharaoh Atem sir." Maya said and then sat back down. "Good job cutie." Chazz said winking at me. Maya just glared and flipped him off. Finally classes were over for the week. "Alright Chazz. Let's go duel right now!" Maya yelled at Chazz. "What's the bother, you know I'm going to win." Chazz said yawing. "Well then how about if I win you have to do whatever I want or a day, and the the other way if you win. How does that sound?" Maya asked. "It sounds better. So you got yourself fa duel." He said as we both walked over to a dueling arena. "Alright! GAME ON!" We both said.  
\----------------------------------------~Time Skip After the Duel~---------------------------------------------------------  
"I -I can't believe I lost." Maya said almost crying. "Maya, since I won you have to go on a date with me." Chazz said. "What! We both hate each other!" Maya said. "I don't care girlie. Let's go down to the beach." He said taking Maya's hand and leading her. when they were making their way down to the beach, Maya noticed a certain teal haired male, she just glared at him and stuck her tuck out. He just glared back and walked away. "Who was that Maya?" Chazz asked. "Oh it was no one Chazz." Maya said smiling, knowing that it was Zane. "Chazz, I need to tell you something, I've actually had a, um... c-crush on you for a while now. Just you always made fun of me, so." Maya said blushing and looking away. " Maya, you do know why I always did that right?" Chazz questioned. "Not really." Maya said looking down. "It was because I didn't know how to talk you. But I know now!" Chazz said blushing. Just then, Chazz leaned in to kiss Maya. Their lips touched and it wad VERY magical. "Umm, Atticus, what is going on?" A female voice said behind the two. "OH! Right, I haven't told you about this yet Lexi. Follow me." Said a voice of the one and only Atticus. They slowly backed up and went somewhere else. "Are we dating now Chazz?" Maya asked. "Yeah." Chazz said. "Lets go back." Maya said holding Chazz's hand. The couple walked slowly back to the dorms, everyone who was also outside stared in complete shock that Maya was showing actual emotion. Around sunset was when Chazz and Maya both got back to their dorms and got scolded by the Rhode siblings. Neither of them payed attention while they were both love struck. The next day wasn't any better. Crowler forced them to not sit next to each other. (Which only made it worse.) Alexis and Atticus and Zane started to get tired of all this, Zane decided to take charge of all of it. "Maya. Stand up and run around the beach." Zane ordered. "Okay Zane." Maya said and ran outside to the beach. "Chazz. Go duel Jaden." Zane ordered to Chazz. "WHYYYYYYYYYY." Chazz yelled. "Because I told you to. Now get moving." Zane said and walked down to the beach to go talk to Maya. Maya was already tired out once Zane got there. "Maya. We need to talk." Zane said and sat down. "Yeah sure. What do we need to talk about?" Maya said sitting down next to her buddy. "You can't be so obsessed with Chazz. You can't even duel correctly now. I know you love him but you shouldn't always think about him 24-7. So tomorrow I want you to do good in school like you used to. Alright?" Maya's buddy said. "Yeah, I understand Zane. I'll try. I'm going to the docks okay?" Maya said as Zane just nodded. Maya ran all the way to the docks. Once Maya got there, she started thinking about what Zane said. "You can't be so obsessed with Chazz. You can't even duel correctly now. I know you love him but you shouldn't always think about him 24-7. So tomorrow I want you to do good in school like you used to. Alright?" "He might just be right." Maya said aloud. She then went back to bed. When Maya woke up, she went to school and did exactly what Zane said to do. At the end of the day, her and Chazz did hang out. I guess We have a new love expert in the school, sorry Atticus.


	15. Yami Yugi ~requested by Angelo Murasumi~

Name:Azashina Kurayami

Looks:fav.me/d1y5hio  
Personality:Kind,Intelligent,Loner and Kinda shy  
Age:17 years old  
I was walking around the shrine that my parents had gave to me before they went on the painful trip. It was quite lonely at the shrine, which led me to become even more lonely. Don't get me wrong, I do have my aunt and uncle to watch over me, just they don't do anything for me except pay bills and such. In my first year of high school, it was really, really hard, because the kids new of my families riches and they all thought that I was a spoiled brat. Of course I wasn't. Today was my first day of school as a second year student. Whenever I had walked around town to buy things, I always heard of people talking about card games. Most of you guys wouldn't find that weird right. But they saying names such as Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, and you can't forget about Blue Eyes White Dragon! Maybe I should look at them someday. "Azashina! Get to school already!" My aunt yelled like the grumpy old lady she is. "Alright!" I yelled back as I grabbed my bag. I bet she was happy to have the place to herself again. To avoid the rush of people who are going to work I found a good shortcut that only takes about 4 minutes. It also helps me avoid any students, maybe this year I'll try to make some friends. " I'm already here I can see." I said quietly to myself. "Hey miss! Wait!" I heard a voice tell from behind me. I turned around to see what they wanted from me. "What's your name?" the girl with very stupid hair. I tried to talk but I couldn't, which was real bad. "Her name is Azashina the stupid idiot." Said the voice of someone named Hakkito. Hakkito was my childhood bully through out all of my years of school. I nodded wanting to signal that Azashina was in fact my name. "No one's name consists on "The stupid idiot!" for that is simply a title!" The girl defended. "Whateves." Hakkito said and left. "Now miss, what is your real name?" The girl asked once more. I looked around anxiously trying to find a way to get out of this, how did I even get in this! "Tea, leave Azashina alone. It's obvious she doesn't like you. HAHAHHAHAHA!" Yelled a blonde. "Burn!" Yelled a man with brown hair. I took this as a chance to leaver, and thankfully I was right. I walked to class a hand tapped my shoulder. "Azashina, I'm sorry for what my friends did to you earlier." The smallest out of their group said. I smiled, "No it's ok! I'm sure they are wonderful people!" I said blushing. "Wow! I never knew she could talk!" Said the voice of Hakkito. And now was the cue to run, but the small person would get beat up. "H-Hakkio! Can you please leave!" I said for the first time to him. "Hmmm, how about a..... NO! You are so vulnerable!" Hakkito said. "Hakkito just leaveI already! You are clearly unwanted at the moment." Said a voice that just randomly appeared. Hakkito nodded and just left, clearly shocked at what had just happened. "T-Thank you!" I said hugging the stranger. "It's no problem really. My name's Yugi Muto." Yugi said. "As you already know, my name's Azashina, Azashina Kurayami." I said bowing, I then ran off due to the bell sounding off. "Ms. Kurayami, why are you late?" The teacher questioned. " I was held up by something that came up suddenly. It won't happen again sir." I said heading to my seat. I heard kids giggling because I had gotten in trouble. 1 more year after this until I don't have to see them again! "Ms. Kurayami. Please read the next paragraph." The teacher said once again calling on me. I stood up to read the text, "The most merciful thing in the world, I think, is the inability of the human mind to correlate all its contents. We live on a placid island of ignorance in the midst of black seas of infinity, and it was not meant that we should voyage far. The sciences, each straining in its own direction, have hitherto harmed us little; but some day the piecing together of dissociated knowledge will open up such terrifying vistas of reality, and of our frightful position therein, that we shall either go mad from the revelation or flee from the light into the peace and safety of a new dark age." I read aloud, I don't know why. But our teacher is making us read a book called The Call of Cthulhu. Suddenly, the bell rang. "Azashima? Would you like to eat lunch with me and my friends?" Yugi asked as soon as we got out of class. "Will they do what they did earlier?" I asked scared that they might. "I'll be there to prevent them if they do." Yugi said. "Alright then, I'll go." I said grabbing my lunch to follow him. "Yugi! Why do you have the shy girl with you?' The blonde asked Yugi. "First off Joey, her name is Azashina Kurayami. She's in all our classes. And second off, she's my new friend so you will be kind to her." Yugi said getting offensive. "Well Yugi, I think that it's great that Azashina can spend lunch with us." Said the only girl in their group. I sat down with them feeling a bit uncomfortable. Then, they started talking about the cards. "Yugi, what a duel monster?" I asked wanting to know. Joey the blonde fainted. "Well, duel monsters is a card game played by a bunch of people. And it had gotten very important with things that people shouldn't worry about." Yugi said sweat dropping. "So she's shy and a newby. Great going Yug." Joey muttered. Then, the very deep and sexy voice came out again. "Joey! I thought I told you to be kind to Azashina!" Yugi? yelled. "Yug? Are you ok?" Joey asked cluelessly. "Azashina, I think Yugi has something to say to you in private." The girl said, which I learned her name is Tea. "In fact I do have something to say to Azashina in private, please follow me." Yugi said. Of course I followed him. "So what is it?" I asked getting closer to his face. "First off, I want you to call me Yami. And ever since the first time I saw you through being in Yugi's head, I thought you were the most beautiful person on the earth. And, what I'm really trying to say is, I have a crush on you." Yami said blushing. "Well, when you saved me for the first time I thought you were really good looking. And I have a crush on you as well." I said confessing. He leaned in for a kiss and I returned it. And that was the start of a beautiful relationship.


	16. Atem LEMON

This is an Atem Lemon for all of the Atem lovers!

My life has been horrible, normally. you might thing that my life has had about an even amount of ups and downs. No, my life is different then most who lived under the reign of the Great Pharaoh Atem. My life has been full of slavery, I've been traded from place to place. My current master has taken a liking to me and won't give me up, which means a lot less walking through the desert. I'm sure most of you know who this man is, the Thief King. Obviously, the King of Thieves. I've never actually seen an image or picture of the Pharaoh. Just heard rumors that he is super good looking. "Y/N! Get over here!" Thief King's voice yelled through the halls. "Yes Master!" I replied running down to his room. "What do you need master?" I asked bowing. "I need the Pharaoh's millennium puzzle ASAP." He stated smirking. ''Yes master. You shall have it by tomorrow." I said waiting to be dismissed. "One last thing, if you fail. 3 months in the dungeons. You are dismissed." He declared waving me off. "Yes sir." I said leaving his room. As soon as I got back to my room, I started to question myself. HOW THE HECK AM I SUPPOSED TO STEAL SOMETHING THAT BELONGS TO THE PHARAOH!? Calm down Y/N, you can do this. I guess I should start heading out since the journey across the desert will be a long one. "Aye, Y/N's leaving again. I wonder what she'll fail this time. HAHAHA!" Said one of the thieves who does absolutely nothing. Like normal, I ignored him and continued on. It had been 1 year since I had visited the kingdom, thankfully I somehow still knew how to get there. To complete the process of getting in, I will need to cut myself. D: ~10 painful minutes later~ I was finally ready. "Ahh! H-Help me! P-Please let me in!" I begged at one of the guards. "Nope. Sorry miss. Pharaoh's orders to not let anyone in." Said the guards. "I might of said that, but the girl is injured badly and must be helped." Said a strong and firm voice. "Y-yes m'lord." The one guard said bowing. "What happened to you miss?" Asked the person I'm guessing is the Pharaoh. "I was running away from the Thief King who was out to get me for something valuable I had." I lied. "Well did the Thief King get the item?" The man said. "Yes. I'm sorry. I dropped it so I could get away with my life." I said looking down. "Miss why are you walking with the pharaoh?" A little girl asked. "She is walking with me because we are having a grown up conversation Elisa." Atem said kissing her forehead. She giggle. *Well ok Pharaoh Atem!" She said running off. "Do you have friends or family here?" He asked. "I have family here, they just don't really like me." I said. "Well, you are to stay in the palace until you are fully healed." He said. "Wha! Fine." I said crossing my arms. " Follow me miss. I never got your name I realized." He said smiling. "Oh! I'm sorry. My name is Y/N L/N sir." I said bowing. "My name, as you know. Is Pharaoh Atem." the Pharaoh said. I smiled and nodded. "You have a very beautiful smile Miss Y/N." The Pharaoh stated. "R-Really?" I said blushing. "Oh yes, Have you never been told that?" The Pharaoh asked. "I have never been told that my Pharaoh." I answered. "What!" The Pharaoh said surprised "Is this the palace m'lord?"I asked as we approached a large palace. "Yes this is the palace Miss Y/N." The Pharaoh stated taking my hand and leading me in. "Atem who is this?" Asked a girl that was the same height as me. "Mana, this is Y/N L/N. Y/N, this is Mana." The Pharaoh said ."Nice to meet you Y/N!"Mana said twirling."It's very nice to meet you too Mana." I stated smiling. "Your smile is very beautiful." Mana said staring. "Pharaoh Atem said that as well." I said " Well your smile is very nice! Mana, Please show Miss Y/N to the extra room next to yours?" Atem asked. "Of course I can! Just follow me!" Mana said running down the hall. "W-Wait! Mana!" I said trying to get her slow down. That was the last thing that happened before I blacked out. When I woke up Atem and Mana were both at the sides of a very nice bed. "W-What happened?" I asked still not fully awake. "I'm so sorry Y/N! I didn't know that you were in that much pain! I am so sorry Miss Y/N!" Mana said starting to cry. "Come here Mana." I said wanting to hug the sweet angel. She climbed onto the bed as I asked her, she accepted the hug very easily. "Don' let this get you down alright?" I said acting like her mother. "A-Alright." She said still crying. "I want you to go have fun for the rest of the day alright?" I said wanting her to have fun. She nodded and left the room. "I hope you get better Miss Y/N." Atem said kissing my forehead. "Thanks m'lord." I said. He nodded and left. Little did I know, he was right outside the door. "Why do I have to work for the Thief King! This place is amazing! I wish I wasn't a slave, it sucks." I stated once I thought no one was listening.  
~Atem's POV~  
I didn't know she worked with Bakura! She hid it so well. Is she out to get my millennium puzzle then? Should I throw her in the dungeons? Take her from Bakura? Oh what should I do!"My Pharaoh! What is stressing you so much?" Mahad's voice said breaking me of my thought. "Nothing to worry about Mahad. " I said trying to get him to stop wandering. "If you say so m'lord." Mahad said not convinced. "Dinner is soon m'lord." Mahad said before leaving. I headed back to Y/N's room. "Miss Y/N! May I come in?" I asked knocking on the door. "Of course you can m'lord!" Her angelic voice answered. I slowly opened the door. "How are you feeling?" I asked waiting to hear her angelic voice. "I've been doing a lot better. I might be able to leave tomorrow!" She said. "That's good. Anyway. Dinner is soon, are you good enough to walk by yourself?" I asked. "I think I'm fi-" She said before she fell. "I guess I'll just have to carry you then Miss Y/N." I said picking her up. As we walked to the dining room, Y/N looked really comfortable in my arms. It is such a shame she works with Bakura. I sat Y/N down in a chair right next to me. We all dug in to the amazing food that sat on the table. "This is great m'lord! I've never had food this good!!!" Y/N said getting excited. "Well I'm glad your enjoying it Miss Y/N." I said smiling at her. After dinner, everyone had returned to their rooms to get some sleep.  
~Y/N's POV~  
Right now has to be the time to take Atem's puzzle! Or else tomorrow I'll be dead! I sneaked up to Atem's door. I could hear he wasn't asleep yet, thanks to the fact that he was talking very loudly and pacing around his room. "I-I'll come back later." I said in a whisper. I sat on my bed reading some books to pass the time. I looked at the window to see that the moon was in the middle of the night sky and Atem must be asleep yet. I crept out of my room once again. The guards were at the end of the hallways which would make this a lot harder. With my AMAZING skills, I knocked out both of the guards so that I could get into Atem's room. Once I got in, I could see his puzzle on a stand next to his bed, I saw his (What I thought to be) sleeping body. "I'm sorry." I said very quietly. Just as I was about to leave with the millennium puzzle in my hand, when I got pulled down into the bed. "What are you doing Y/N." Asked? Atem. "Umm, I wanted to say goodnight to you?" I said not to sure. " Then why do you have my puzzle?" He asked wrapping his arms around my body. "I guessed I just grabbed it when YOU PULLED ME DOWN!" I said squirming to get out of his grip. "You call working for Bakura not being a thief?" He asked turning my body to face him. I stayed quiet, like HOW THE HECK DID HE FIND OUT. "I will let you go tomorrow back to Bakura with a fake millennium puzzle. But, you have to come back and work here within 3 months." He said still not letting me go. "Ok! Thank you Atem! Now CAN YOU LET ME GO!" I said squirming even more. "Nope. Your staying here for the night. " He said cuddling me. I sighed and got to sleep.

~Next Morning~  
I awoke in Atem's arms. I tried to get out once again, yet he still wouldn't let me. "ATEM! Let me go now!" I said. "Fine. Stay in here until you get the fake." He said getting up. I then realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt. He had great abs. I turned around so he wouldn't see me blushing. Atem chuckled and walked over to me. He pulled my chin to face him. "Your cute when your blushing." He said kissing my lips. And of course, that lead to more blushing from me, and a smirk from Atem. He finally put his tunic on and left the room to go do something. "Well. What should I do for the time being?" I asked myself sighing. I started looking around for something to do when I found some books laying around. "Well. Let's get reading." I said picking one up.   
~2 hours later~  
"Y/N, I have the fake ready to go." Atem's voice said by the door. "Oh! Great!" I said running up to him. "Here. Come back safely." He said hugging me. "I will Atem." I said hugging him back and kissing him on the cheek. They had gave me one of their horses that no one could figure out how to ride, of course I could though. After a long time, me and the horse that I named Sand for various reasons had found the Thief King's hideout. "You stay here Sand. " I said kissing his head. I headed in the building where the Thief King always sat. "Master I got what you asked for." I said bowing and handing the fake to him. "HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA. NOW I AM THE STRONGEST IN ALL OF EGYPT!" He said smirking like a maniac. Aaaaaaaaand, his award was me sitting next to him all day. GREAT! I sat there right next to him all day, I have to make sure that he doesn't find out that it's a fake. "Y/N Go back to your room, for I am going to go defeat the Pharaoh once and for all!" He said leaving. I nodded and headed towards my room. After I know he left for sure. I headed down to the dungeons and walked into a cell. I sat there laying, I had cone through so much lately. I fell asleep on the cold floor, even though I got to sleep at the palace I was tired from all my lack of sleep before. When I woke up the cell for was closed and the Thief King was outside glaring at me. "You knew it was a fake didn't you Y/N." He asked still glaring. I didn't answer. I couldn't answer. "Even though I said 3 months, your punishment will be for 5 months for not only telling a lie but giving me a fake." He said leaving. "At least I can be by myself now." I said quietly. "Hey, aren't you Y/N L/N?" Asked a voice I never heard before. "Yeah. Why you wanna know?" I asked looking at the cell across from me. "I heard that Bakura was quite found of you, until he found out what you recently did." The voice said smirking. "So word got around that fast?" I asked sighing. "Yeah. By the way, my name is Kikorro." Kikorro said. "No last name Kikorro?" I asked wandering why the stranger had no last name. "I know I had one. But I've been down here for so long that I forgot." She said. "How long have you been down here Kokorro?" I asked. "Umm, well. I got in 4 years ago, so 4 years and 1 month." She said. I gasped, she was down here that long! "It might be a little personal, but if you don't mind me asking. How did you end up here." I said wishing to be in the same cell as her. "Well, might as well tell you everything that happened. I was in a situation very much like yours....  
~Flashback Start~  
"Kikorro! Go to the kingdom and learn some info for when it is best to attack." Bakura said. "Yes master." I said preparing to leave. I was sold to him as a servant from my mom who despised me. They thought that I might make a good thief for the King of Thieves. And surprisingly, they were correct. I was Bakura's number one thief and could take anything. So he finally sent me to take something from the Pharaoh. "Heyyyyy Kokorrrro. Whhyyyy don't ye and yir pretty lil face gettt overr heree." Said a voice of a drunk thief. "Bart, I have a mission to do. Why don't you get Ashley to do that for you. After all she is a slut." I said leaving the base for the first time in a while. When I stepped out, I was it with a bunch of sand in the face. I sighed and continued walking all the way to to the castle. Since I was from the kingdom I knew they way there pretty easily. After killing my legs and feet from walking all that way, I made it to the kingdom gates. "Alex! Do you remember me?" I said to my best friend from childhood. "Kikorro! Where have you been?" Alex said wanting to hug me. "Where have you been Kikorro?' Alex asked. "My parents made me live with friends out in the desert." I answered. "Well your welcome to come inside." Alex said opening up the gates. Good thing Atem doesn't have any problems with me, or else Alex would be in BIG trouble. When I walked in I went to go visit my parents house to go check on them. "* knock knock* May I please come in Merrida?" I asked knowing my mother was home .Ever since I was a small child she wanted me to call her by her name. "Yes you may." I guess she didn't notice that it was me outside that piece of wood. I opened the door to see my mom and my father, and some kid I didn't know. "Kikorro! What are you doing!" My dad father get up to hug me. "Sit back down Alfred!" My mom yelled at my dad. "Mommy, Daddy who is this?" The little girl said looking at me. "Darling this is Kikorro-" My mom started. ""Kikorro is your elder sister Elisa." My dad said finishing. "Why are you here Kikorro. I thought we gave you to Bakura." My mom said wanting me to leave. "You did Merrida. I simply on a job he sent me out to do." I said. "Merrida! You said she died! HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME!" My father said scaring Elisa. Elisa got up and ran to hug my leg even though she just met me. "Elisa, follow me." I said grabbing her hand and leading her out the door. I led her to one of the busy streets. "So are you really Kikorro?" Elisa suddenly asked. "Yeah. Do you want to go to your friends house? I've never babysitted anyone before." I said standing up. She lead me to someone house. She waved goodbye and went inside. I waved back and waited till night.  
~3 Hours later~  
It was finally time for the cloak of darkness to cover the sky. I climbed the castle walls up to the room that I knew was Atem's. I got to the balcony and went into the room. I saw what I thought to be the millennium puzzle. I crept up and picked it up. I somehow didn't get caught at all. I climbed back down that castle wall and snuck out the gates. I started my journey home.   
~Flashback end~  
"And from then on exactly what had happened to you Y/N" Kikorro said "I-I met a little girl named Elisa when I was talking with Atem." I said looking away. "It must've been her correct?" Kikorro said. "Yeah. Also, an older woman with blackish greyish hair glared at me, she had your face. Was that Merrida?" I asked. "Most likely." She said staring into my eyes. " I hope you get out of here before I do." She said smiling. "Well you better get out sometime." I said. "Hey! You two need to stay quiet!" One of the prisoners said. We just smiled and laughed.   
~4 months later~  
It had been 4 months ever since I've been in this horrid prison. Me and Kikorro had become best friends and ad moved us both to a double cell. Every day, a crush that I didn't know I had grew every day. A crush on the Pharaoh Atem. Little did I know, that Atem had felt the exact same way. It was terrible not being able to keep my promise and come 3 months after I left. I'm surprised that Atem hadn't come to take me back to the kingdom yet. "Y/N! Do you hear that! There is a war going up above. us!" Kikorro siad pointing a finger to the ceiling. I listened closely, and sure enough there were screams of pain a yelling. "Do you think it's an invasion? But who would want to invade us?" i asked to no one in particular. Minutes later, we all heard a bunch of heavy footsteps come down the stairs to the dungeons. "Where is Y/N?" I heard a familiar voice say. "A-Atem!" I said running up to the cell door. He ran up to to the cell door and unlocked it. "Wait, Kikorro. I thought Alex said you were back at the kingdom." He said looking at Kikorro. "I ran back to 'home'" She said said smiling. "I ran out and hugged Atem. "Oh Atem I've missed you so much!" I said loving every second of being in his arms. "I've missed you as well my sweet angel." He said closing his eyes. After me and Atem had ended our reunion and Kikorro and I had all went back to the kingdom with Atem. Elisa gave us smiling looks already seeing us once before, and Merrida was out there as well glaring daggers into us, if only looks could kill. Kikorro got to live in the castle while me and Atem decided that we would get married in a week. Since no one had heard of the news I went to Kikorro's room to tell her. "*knock knock* Orro (A nickname for Kikorro) may I come in?" I asked. "Yeah of course you can!" She said opening the door. "Well, I have some exciting news for you. Me and Atem are getting married!" I said. "WHAT! OMG! CONGRATULATIONS! When is it!? She said smiling. "The wedding is in 1 week so we can get settled in." I said. "Well, then I guess I should also tell you something. Me and Alex have started dating." She said blushing. "Congrats! Good for you!" I said hugging her. "Well, I'm going to go tend to the gardens." I said leaving her alone.  
~1 week later~  
Today was the day that I would get married to the love of my life. The one and only Pharaoh Atem. Orro and Isis had helped me get ready for the big day. When Isis opened the door and Orro led me down the aisle, I knew that it was time for the biggest moment of my life. I finally reached the end of the aisle after seemed what ages. Atem looked handsome as ever, he looked at me and blushed. "We gather you all here today to join The Great Pharaoh Atem and Y/N L/N in marriage. So, do you, Great Pharaoh Atem take Y/N as your wife?" The Priest asked. " I do." He said smiling at me. "Do you, Y/N L/N take The Great Pharaoh Atem to be your husband?" The priest asked me. "I do." I said blushing. "You may now kiss the bride." The priest said closing his eyes. Atem leaned in to kiss me and kissed him back. He picked me up bridal style and led me to his room. (This is really embarrassing) Atem sat me down on the bed.

~LEMON START~  
Atem started to pull of my shirt, but only to be disappointed that another articale of clothing was hiding my body from him. "Atem, I have to wear a bra and you know that." I said unclasping my bra for him. He then nodded in approval of my removal. I was really embarrassed. He then started to take off my dress and panties. After that was over, he sucked on my right breast and rubbing my left nipple. After he was done, he did the same treatment to my other breast. He was then done with that, so he took of his tunic and pants + boxers. I then looked at me for my approval, when I nodded he entered into me. It really really hurt. "A-Ah!" I groaned and moaned a lot in that time period. " Say my name Y/N." Atem ordered. "A-Atem!" I said. "Louder!" He ordered again. "A-ATEM!" I screamed. He thrusted even harder and harder. "I- I'm going to come!" yelled. "I- I will too!" He yelled as well. He thrusted one last time before he fell beside me on the bed.  
~ LEMON END~

"That was great." Atem said like a pervert. "A-Atem!" I said hiding my face. "I love you my sweet angel." He said cuddling me. "I love you too my Pharaoh of Egypt." I said cuddling him back.

THE END


End file.
